Kissu
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru] Naruto heran mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah menciumnya sekalipun, padahal hubungan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama. Apa ia sebegitu tidak menariknya di mata Sasuke sampai-sampai pemuda raven itu enggan menyentuhkan bibirnya? / "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku?" / "Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menciummu."―Bad Sum. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Judul nyambung gak ya sama isi?


Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya. Sekali-sekali ia tertawa kecil.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih, Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya.

Gadis _pink_ itu kembali tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu, Ino? Kemarin Sasori menciumku."

"Heh?!" seru orang-orang di sana.

Orang-orang? Ya, ternyata di sini teman-teman gadis _pink_ itu sedang bermain—orang-orang itu adalah Ino dan tiga orang laki-laki tampan; Kiba, Gaara, dan Naruto.

Lho, kok ada laki-laki? Iya dong, udah zamannya sekarang laki-laki dan perempuan itu berbaur.

"Kau serius, Sakura?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tentu saja." Wajah gadis itu berbinar.

"Senangnya, hihi."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman."

"Aku sudah dua kali."

"Huh! Tidak usah pamer, Ino."

"Kalau kalian bagaimana?" Ino melirik ke arah tiga orang pemuda yang ada di sana.

"Hhh, apa-apaan sih pembicaraan kalian ini." Kiba meresponnya malas, menurutnya topik ini sangat tidak penting—memang sih.

Sakura kembali tertawa kecil, "Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Ino? Menanyakan hal seperti itu pada laki-laki."

Buk!

"Aw, Sakura!"

Gadis pirang itu terkena lemparan bantal, "Aku kan hanya ingin tahu."

"Tentu saja mereka pasti sudah pernah berciuman. Iya 'kan?" Tanpa sadar gadis _pink_ itu juga ikut-ikutan mengungkit.

Kiba mendengus, "Tentu saja sudah."

"Hn." Disusul oleh gumaman Gaara.

"Kalau kau, Naruto?" Pemuda bertato segitiga itu menyangga lengannya di pundak si pirang.

"Eh? A-Aku?" Pemuda pirang itu sedikit salah tingkah, bagaimanapun memang ia yang belum menjawab.

"Jujur, sebenarnya aku agak penasaran dengan hubunganmu bersama Sasuke," ujar Kiba lagi.

"I-Itu…" Naruto melirik ke arah lain, lalu melirik ke bawah, "Belum pernah."

"Hah?!" seru kedua gadis di depannya.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau sudah, Naruto. Hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sudah cukup lama 'kan? Lagipula kita ini sudah kuliah lho!" ujar Sakura.

Naruto jadi malu sendiri, kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar sih, ia dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan, tapi pemuda raven itu belum pernah sama sekali menciumnya. Huh, lagipula untuk apa sih membicarakan hal privasi seperti ini?

Ah, ya, kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa kedua gadis ini tidak heran melihat hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto, jangan heran, karena sekarang juga sudah zamannya menerima teman apa adanya.

"Sudah, sudah, aku mau pulang saja, sungguh pembicaraan ini tidak penting," ujar Kiba yang mulai berdiri.

Kedua gadis itu tertawa kecil, "Kami hanya bercanda, Kiba. Ini hanya untuk selingan."

Kiba mengendikkan bahu, lalu berjalan menuju pintu sebagai tanda ia akan tetap pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku juga pulang. Ayo, Naruto." Gaara pun ikut berpamitan dan mengajak pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengangguk dan ikut berdiri.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok di kampus." Kedua gadis itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanannya menuju rumah, Naruto jadi berpikir, apa ia sebegitu tidak menariknya di mata Sasuke sampai-sampai pemuda raven itu enggan menyentuhkan bibirnya?

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas, kenapa ia jadi kepikiran begini? Tangan tan itu pun merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil _handphone_, dan mengirim sebuah _e-mail_.

_[Sasuke, kita bertemu di tempat biasa jam tujuh malam]_

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU - Shounen-ai - OOC - Typos - Alur cepat, etc.**

**SasuNaru - T - Romance/Friendship**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

Naruto menghampiri seorang pemuda raven yang sedang duduk dengan santainya di bangku taman. Ya, di sinilah tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

"Sasuke…"

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum, lalu melemparkan sebuah minuman kaleng.

"Ah, terimakasih." Naruto pun segera duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, bingung mau memulai darimana.

"Ehm, begini, Sasuke…"

"Naru—"

"Ah, iya?"

Pemuda raven itu mulai mendekat pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Err, Sasuke?" Ia menahan pundak pemuda raven itu. Naruto sendiri mulai heran melihat tingkah Sasuke, bohong kalau ia bilang jantungnya tidak berdebar cepat sekarang, ia pun memejamkan matanya.

"Kau kebiasaan kalau minum minuman bersoda pasti berantakan." Sasuke membersihkan bercak soda yang ada di sudut bibir Naruto dan menjilat jarinya sendiri.

Ha-ah, kirain mau dicium! Naruto salah paham!

Pemuda pirang itu menunduk, "Sasuke… Kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku?"

"Apa?"

Naruto enggan mengulangi pertanyaannya, jujur ia malu bertanya hal seperti ini. Hei, tentu saja ia masih punya malu!

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas, ia memantapkan hatinya, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menciumku?" Nada bicaranya terdengar tegas.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menciummu."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia segera berdiri membelakangi pemuda raven itu, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, "Sasuke, kalau kau punya orang lain yang disukai, aku tidak masalah, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

"Naru—"

"Aku pulang." Pemuda pirang itu segera berlari. Kali ini ia benar-benar _badmood_. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata-kata pemuda raven itu barusan, semakin membuatnya kesal saja.

Egois… Ya, Naruto tahu itu. Ia memang egois karena hanya memutuskannya sepihak.

* * *

Esoknya Naruto memasuki kelas dengan lesu, ia melihat kedua teman gadisnya kemarin sedang mengobrol. Ia mengabaikannya, pasti pembicaraan yang tidak penting lagi.

Apa jadinya kalau teman-temannya tahu bahwa dirinya memutuskan Sasuke hanya karena masalah ciuman? Bisa-bisa ditertawakan.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Pemuda pirang itu mendengar isakan, ia langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Naruto menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Naruto, maafkan aku ya, sepertinya kemarin aku terlalu memojokkanmu," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak apa, memang ada apa?" Bohong, justru karena ucapan gadis _pink_ itu ia jadi memutuskan Sasuke.

"Sasori mengkhianatiku. Setelah ia berhasil menciumku, ia meninggalkanku begitu saja." Linangan air mata itu masih terlihat jelas di wajah putih si gadis _pink_, "Dia bilang aku ini perempuan gampangan."

Deg.

Gampangan…

Seketika Naruto langsung teringat Sasuke. Ah, ia menyesal, bodoh sekali memutuskan hubungan hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Rasa bersalah kini menghampiri Naruto. Sudah terlanjur, semua sudah terlanjur, tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi. Bibir pemuda pirang itu sedikit bergetar.

'Sasuke, walau aku tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku mohon maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku masih ingin bersamamu.'

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian…

"Sial, aku telat! Aku telat!" Naruto berlari secepat mungkin, satu menit lagi kelas akan dimulai.

"Uwah!"

Bruk!—Ups, ia tersandung sesuatu.

"Akh…" Naruto meringis, ia mematung di tempat begitu melihat seseorang di hadapannya—seorang pemuda raven yang berdiri sambil menatapnya datar di depan kelas.

Ah, ternyata Naruto terjatuh di depan kelas Sasuke. Makin sial saja harinya.

Tanpa menolong, pemuda raven itu langsung memasuki kelasnya. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa menunduk melihat sikap Sasuke. Secepat itukah Sasuke melupakan dirinya? Baiklah, Naruto mengerti, ini memang salahnya…

* * *

Malam ini terasa menyesakkan bagi Naruto, ia melihat-lihat foto dirinya bersama Sasuke di galeri _handphone_ miliknya, mengingat hari-hari menyenangkan bersama pemuda raven itu, namun juga mengingat kebodohannya kemarin. Akh!

"Bodohnya aku. Ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kualami!" rutuknya.

"Argh! Persetan dengan semuanya!" Ia membuang _handphone_-nya keluar jendela kamar.

"Akh!" dan terkejut mendengar erangan seseorang.

Buru-buru ia menuju jendela yang gelap itu, dan safir miliknya membulat terkejut, "Sasuke…"

"Hn, bodoh."

_Twitch_.

Akh, bahkan di saat seperti ini pemuda raven itu tetap menusuk.

Hening tercipta di antara mereka…

"Sasuke, aku…" Naruto ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menunduk, "…Aku mau minta maaf! Aku memang bodoh waktu itu!"

Terucap juga…

Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas, lalu mengelus surai pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto mendongak, menatapnya bingung seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah menciummu?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dalam diam.

"Itu karena aku menyayangimu, idiot. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merugikanmu."

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam. Merugikan… Ya, memang kalau dipikir-pikir jika bernasib sama seperti Sakura pasti sangat rugi rasanya.

"Kupikir saat aku mengatakan 'mana mungkin aku menciummu' waktu itu, kau akan langsung mengerti maksudku, ternyata aku salah, justru kau salah paham. Kau itu benar-benar idiot. Apa kehadiranku tidak cukup di sini?" lanjut pemuda raven itu.

Naruto masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ya, memang dia yang salah, memang dia yang idiot. Dia pun langsung memeluk Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak pemuda raven itu.

Uh… Harusnya dia sadar, memang Sasuke-lah yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Cukup, sangat cukup. Aku juga sayang padamu, Sasuke…"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Ealah, ini ending kenapa jadi mellow-mellow begini, lol. No bashing-chara buat Sakura ya, hanya untuk keperluan plot cerita. *ngeri dihajar fansnya*

PS: Jangan mau ya kalau dicium-cium pacar. XP /ditilep

Saya mau numpang curcol bentarrr. Huuu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini archive SasuNaru sepi sekaliiii. T.T *kekurangan asupan* Saking sepinya saya jadi mau nyumbang fanfict, dan jadilah fanfict absurd ini. Saya tau ini datar, saya tau ini maksa, saya tau ini alurnya cepat, maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada di fict ini. T.T

Kadang saking kekurangan asupan, saya jadi baca fict saya sendiri. *kasihan* Kemana ini author-author pair fav saya? XP Sibuk di RL ya? Sama sih. =_= Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya saya masih ada beberapa ide yang bisa dijadiin fict, cuma saya males ngetik. /diinjek

Err, yah, coba deh ya, saya bakal berusaha sebisa mungkin buat terus nyumbang fanfict di sini. Semoga readers gak bosen kalau liat penname saya terus. /ngek *siapa tau* Psst, kalian readers ber-akun, gak tertarik untuk bikin fanfict? XP /plak.

Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah review fict **That's not Enough**, makasih banget! Akhir kata, semoga asupan kalian sedikit terpenuhi dengan membaca fict ini. *wosh* *menghilang*


End file.
